


more bitter than sweet

by peachsneakers



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Anger Management, Comfort, Cuddling, Fluff, M/M, Wrathality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 16:37:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21102614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachsneakers/pseuds/peachsneakers
Summary: Patton's the sunshine to his storm.





	more bitter than sweet

**Author's Note:**

> the song and quoted lyrics are from the song "angry too" by lola blanc
> 
> i might have listened to it on repeat writing this lmao, it really fits for wrath

_Does it get your blood boiling?_  
_Does it make you see red?_  
_Do you wanna destroy it?_  
_Does it get in your head?_

Nothing overwhelming happens. Or rather, nothing _should_ have been overwhelming. But a thousand petty irritants pile up, from someone honking at Thomas that morning to Subway being out of his favorite bread to getting a parking ticket to plans falling through and Wrath is suddenly, completely-

_Angry_.

His whole being is welling with fury and he hates it because it's _supposed_ to be date night with Patton, they're _supposed_ to be making cookies for the others (he's even promised he'll keep trying with his icing efforts and not abandon them completely), but all he can do is stand there, fists clenched at his sides and eyelids tightly squeezed together.

"Wrath?" Patton asks softly. "Are you all right?" Tightly, he shakes his head. 

"Do you need me to help you breathe?" Patton asks. Wrath starts to shake his head again, then nods, shame-faced. He shouldn't _need_ Patton's help, he should-

But Patton's guiding him to the living room sofa, gently pressing him down and coaxing his hands to loosen, fretting over the reddened marks his fingernails have left.

"Breathe for me," he says, quietly but clearly. "In for four, hold for seven, out for eight. Is that all right?" Wrath nods, focusing on the pattern and letting his breath fall into the pattern. It is hard to hold onto anger when he is so focused on matching his breathing to Patton's, hard to feel his namesake when he can't help but feel the softness of Patton's fingers against his wrist, tapping out the count so he doesn't lose track. He loses himself in the freckles scattered across Patton's cheeks, the flecks of blue and green in his eyes.

Finally, Patton draws away a little and Wrath immediately misses his presence. _Don't be ridiculous,_ he chides himself. _He's still right there._

"Is that all right?" Patton asks, a soft little smile tipping his mouth. "Would counting help?"

"I- I think I'm good," Wrath answers hoarsely. "Thanks, sunbeam."

"Of course," Patton says, leaning forward and pressing a gentle kiss to Wrath's cheek. "Do you still want to make cookies? We don't have to yet. Or at all, if that's what you prefer!"

"I want to make cookies," Wrath assures him. "For you, I'd make anything. Or...try, anyway. But uh-" He clears his throat, his face reddening. "Could we uh, stay here for a little? Like...you know..."

"Cuddling?" Patton guesses. Wrath nods, the back of his neck hot. Patton beams, interlacing his fingers with Wrath's and cuddling against his side.

"I would love that," Patton says softly.

"I love you," Wrath breathes into the soft fluff of Patton's hair. In answer, Patton's fingers tighten.

"Oh, sweetheart," Patton murmurs. "I love you, too."

And just like that, a thousand petty irritants melt away, dissolving into the drowsy sunlight as if they'd never been, at least for now.

Wrath sighs, a tired smile crossing his face. The first cookie he makes, he decides, will be a heart.

A heart for Patton. 

After all, he's not Remus. He's quite content giving Patton his heart in _cookie_ form.

He thinks Patton will like it.


End file.
